


Keeping secrets, keeping faith

by Gondolin



Series: Keep [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Blanket Permission, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I shouldn't even need to mention it by now, M/M, Mace is chill, Marriage Proposal, Obi-Wan has issues, Padmé is a force of nature, Podfic Welcome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, anakin is a good bro, and Bail and the droids and others, but fix it is implied, butterfly effect of sorts, cameos from Waxer Boil Ahsoka and Rex, if one secret marriage was a problem two will even out, mentions of the human rights violation that is the GAR, move one pawn and Sidious' castle crumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: "I know a thing or two about secret marriages," said Anakin sagely."We can help you plan!" Padmé piped in cheerily, "Oh, you know what? You two could get married on Naboo. It's wonderful this time of year."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokoroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoroth/gifts).



> This all started from my choice of music for the [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489784) I'm recording of [the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074). I used the Love Theme/Across the Stars in the second chapter, and Tokoroth made a comment about how she now imagines Cody and Obi-Wan getting married on Naboo, and with Obi-Wan wearing white lace. I got carried away and typed a mini fic in the comment. Then the mini fic expanded and now I even have a second chapter planned.
> 
> I have this headcanon that Cody’s original chosen name was Kote, meaning Glory in Mando’a, that it then turned into Cody for ease when interacting with Basic speakers, so "ner Kote" means "my Cody".

Cody had never attended a wedding in his life. There had been no reason to. He knew the theory, of course, why people would do that, and how some cultures went about doing it.

Obi-Wan had never attended a wedding either. There had been no reason to. There were things of civilian life he was aware of only in theory, things he'd never imagined would touch him. Marriage was a public declaration of attachment, and something he should be absolutely opposed to.

Of course, that had been before.

He had taken other lovers before Cody, but there had always been a sort of comforting certainty in the fact that it was never going to be permanent. That, too, had been before. He still felt that his first commitment was to the Order, he felt that it should take precedence over everything. Compromise was a word he didn’t quite like, for all that he often used his silver tongue to get others to agree to just that.

But something that Cody had said a while ago kept running through his brain.

"Of course I trust you, ner Jetii. But what will happen if we survive the war?"

In that moment, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't possibly love the man in his arms more. He loved his wariness, his pain and his doubts. Cody never said that things would be alright unless he believed it. He had never promised him that they would both survive, and Obi-Wan was painfully grateful for that.

But he had promised he'd love him for as long as he'd draw breath, and when Obi-Wan had made to reciprocate, he'd stopped him.

"Don't say anything you won't be able to stand by in the light of day," Cody had said, looking him straight in the eyes. Even in the near darkness of the cabin, Cody's eyes didn't lose their shine, nor did his expression lose its softness.

Obi-Wan wanted to protest, to say that of course he would still love Cody in the morning, did he really trust him so little?

"Of course I trust you, ner Jetii. But what will happen if we survive the war?"

That question had forced Obi-Wan silent, half choked by the love he couldn't express, half ashamed. Because it was true, what was between them would never have happened outside the war.

He didn't want to compromise his commitment to the Order. But he also felt a commitment to Cody. To what they were to each other.

And, well, there was a thing people did when they were committed to each other.

"What will I be when this war is over?" Cody had added in a whisper. That was the thing they didn't talk about.

"You will be Cody. Ner Kote," Obi-Wan had replied, pressing his forehead against Cody's and knowing full well that that wasn't an answer. No answer he could give would be enough, not enough for Cody nor for all the other men like him, who’d only ever known war their whole lives.

A proposal wasn't an answer either. It wasn't for Cody, and most definitely it wasn't for his six million brothers. But it was a promise, that Obi-Wan would still be there and fight for him, if he ever needed him to.

 

Of course, Anakin stumbled in exactly when he was rehearsing his proposal, ring between his fingers.

The situation was made both more and less awkward by Senator Amidala, who was holding Anakin's hand and looked completely flabbergasted at seeing someone else in the room.

"Dammit, I owe Rex twenty credits!" was Anakin's first reaction. Then, "And you told me off for being in love! You... You..."

"Hypocrite, I think that's the word you're looking for," Amidala interjected, smiling innocently.

"Do as I say not as I do?" Obi-Wan offered without much conviction.

"It's a bit late for that now. We kinda did already," he said, pointing at the ring.

"Anakin!" yelled both Padmé and Obi-Wan at once, shocked and surprised.

Anakin looked sheepish. "Well, it's not like you'll report us to the Council now, will you?"

Obi-Wan passed a hand over his face. "Anakin, Senator, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you were never subtle. I've always known. I was simply hoping you'd decide to tell me someday. Though I had no idea you two were actually married."

"First of all, if we're keeping each other's secrets, we might as well ditch the titles. You can call me Padmé," she said, taking a seat and looking perfectly at ease, "Then, you seemed to be in the middle of something. Do you need a hand preparing or would you rather be left alone?"

Anakin laughed, looking at her with impossible fondness. "I love you so much."

Then he turned towards Obi-Wan. "I love you too, you know. I'm really happy for you."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to deal with so many feelings all at once, so he ended up looking stern and a bit grumpy.

"Oh, by the way, Rex said he was going to invite Cody to 79's since they were both dirtside together, so I suggest you hurry up if you want to propose tonight."

Obi-Wan stood up abruptly and left.

"I think we overwhelmed him," Padmé commented ruefully.

"Well, this means we have this luxurious storeroom all to ourselves, my love."

"I swear if this war doesn't end soon, I will take on Yoda myself. I want the option of making out somewhere that isn't dusty and dark.”

 

If Obi-Wan had hoped that Anakin would simply pretend he hadn’t seen what he had seen, his hopes were soon crushed with incredible glee by his former Padawan.

One time, with Obi-Wan’s dismay, he found himself in the company of Anakin, Padmé and Cody. He realised too late that they were alone in a disused Senate office, after the umpteenth attempt on the Senate building itself, this time with poison in the cafeteria food.

And if he’d hoped for more discretion from the Senator, he was soon disabused of that notion, too. Padmé proceeded to immediately congratulate Cody with a genuine warmth that surprised the Commander.

“We’re so happy for you,” she said, while Anakin nodded, “Have you chosen the date yet?”

“It’s not really easy to make arrangements, given the situation,” Cody replied, apparently deciding that it was a perfectly normal conversation to have.

"I know a thing or two about secret marriages," said Anakin sagely.

"We can help you plan!" Padmé piped in cheerily, "Oh, you know what? You two could get married on Naboo. It's wonderful this time of year."

"It's not like either of your homeworlds are viable options right now anyway."

"Anakin!"

"What, it's true!" He then turned thoughtfully to Cody, "Unless you want our help sneaking into Kamino for a super secret ceremony? I can do that."

Cody was trying very hard to keep from laughing at General Skywalker's earnestness. "No, thank you, sir."

"I think you can drop the 'sir' during wedding planning. You're basically becoming my brother-in-law."

Cody, who had never considered the thing in quite that light before, looked almost scared for a moment. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a positively evil smile.

"Now you know how I felt when Rex tried to get me to invite the whole GAR on the basis that they are technically all my brothers-in-law."

"That wouldn't be much of a secret marriage," Padmé commented, "Though of course you might consider it as an option after the end of the war, when you two will have convinced the Council to change the Code and will be free to make your marriages public. At the very least you should invite the 212th."

"You seem... awfully confident that things will go your way," Obi-Wan commented carefully.

"Are you telling me there is anything you and my husband can't accomplish when you really set your minds to it together? Especially with me and Cody motivating you."

Her expression was absolutely terrifying, and Cody was reconsidering all of his life choices. Not that he'd had very many of them, but apparently he had managed to mess up most of them anyway. There was no way he was getting himself involved both with Jedi and Senate politics at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gained a new chapter because the crack and fluff have gotten out of hand. I have been working on this and adding more and more since... May 2018. I need to be stopped. The promised angst is postponed – I am making this a series and putting that in the next part, because it really doesn’t fit with all this. 
> 
>    
>  **Mando’a**
> 
> Rid'vod = brother-in-law - I made it up with “riduur” (marriage) and “vod” (brother) 
> 
> I also made up the name of a flower, “Na'ua'ailas”, but I wrote the beginning of this fic so long ago I forgot what it was supposed to mean. There should be the word “orange” in there somewhere, because they are a very nice shade of 212th orange. 
> 
> Hetikleyc = spicy, as in makes the sinuses burn (a sensation like eating horseradish or wasabi) - Mandalorians prize this (definition lifted straight from the amazing mandoa.org) 
> 
> Cyare = beloved 
> 
> Ne’johaa = shut up! 
> 
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum = I love you (will love you forever)

Neither Anakin nor Padmé regretted any part of their wedding. Having each other had always been enough. Still, they cherished the unexpected chance to celebrate someone else's love and happiness. And perhaps they were a bit overeager to participate in the celebration they never had the chance to get for themselves. 

Which was why they were currently arguing about flower arrangements. Padmé had a very refined taste, but Anakin had developed a true appreciation for all things that grow and bloom ever since leaving his desert homeland. He could still remember the awe the first time he'd seen the Temple gardens, how impossible all that life had seemed, stranger and more fascinating than the mysteries of the Force. Even Obi-Wan, grieving and guarded as he had been during those first few months, had seemed more at ease with the crystalline sound of water and the fresh green smell all around them.

"What I am trying to say is that plants with thorns are inappropriate for such celebrations!" Padmé exclaimed.

"Na'ua'ailas are totally appropriate for Obi-Wan and Cody, though!"

"Anakin, na'ua'ailas have a tendency to bite. Surely..."

"They glow in the dark. Very romantic. Besides, they are originally from Mandalore, and I think that's a nice touch."

Padmé looked utterly scandalised, like she absolutely could not understand her husband. "I'm sure not even on Mandalore they would be used for a wedding. You know what? I should comm Satine and ask her! She'd know. And she might suggest an alternative Obi-Wan might like."

"Why would you ask her for suggestion when you have me right here, and I know Obi-Wan way better?" 

Anakin and Padmé stared at each other for a long moment, then Anakin sighed. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," she said, taking his hand between hers, "It's just that... you know we take certain things very seriously on Naboo. Symbols are important to us."

"But things don't have the same meanings for everyone."

"I know! But I keep picturing my father’s disappointed face if he knew I approved such a rude flower arrangement!" She laughed quietly, shaking her head at the silly thought, and Anakin soon joined her.

After the laughter quieted, Anakin tugged at her hands, looking serious and earnest. “I need this to be good for him. You weren't around, after... but he used to be very sad. I thought he hated me at first, but I realised much later just how sad he was after Qui-Gon, even though he never said it. And so I want to be there for him during the good times, since I wasn’t able to help with the bad ones.”

“Oh, Anakin,” Padmé said, snuggling closer to him, “This is why I love you so much.”

“Because I care about flowers?” he joked.

“Because you care about people. But it’s not up to you to make this good. Or, not just up to you. You can’t control everything. I'd love to, trust me, and it took me a long time to learn that I can’t. Besides, I am sure taking care of you was good for Obi-Wan when he was grieving, whether you knew it or not.”

“You’re very wise,” he mumbled into her hair.

Then he kissed her forehead and her nose and then leaned in to kiss her lips.

They kissed until they were breathless, and Padmé had to pry his hands from her hair. "Don't mess it up or Tekla will have your skin."

"You know I'm as good as her at getting it back in order!" He huffed, indignant.

Secrecy meant he had to learn how to help his wife look presentable – and presentable for Naboo standards was quite something - quickly and efficiently. Unsurprisingly, he found out that he enjoyed it. It wasn’t quite as engaging as assembling droids, but it required the same kind of dexterity and focus, and it helped quiet his mind. As an added bonus, Padmé was way prettier than Threepio. When he had told her, she had laughed so much she had gone all red in the face.

"Yes, but I really need to get back to work, and you, mister, have a student to go back to."

Anakin looked at the chrono on the wall and swore in huttese. As if his wife didn't know exactly what he was saying from his tone. He waved and left the apartment ad a dead run.

He made it to the Temple in record time, and was seated in the library a few seconds before Ahsoka.

"You just got here, didn't you?" She grinned.

He was still panting from running all the way from the speeder parking. "I'm still here before you."

She rolled her eyes and sat down. They were revising star charts. You never knew when you could find yourself without a map. Or when a Sith Lord might steal a planet. 

As they were winding down, Ahsoka started to say something, then fiddled with her datapad some more. Strange, she was usually quite direct. After a few aborted starts, she settled on: "Is something the matter with Master Obi-Wan?" 

Anakin was genuinely taken aback. "Something what?"

"Well, he acts normal, but he feels different in the Force, don't you think? But no one will tell me anything, not even Rex! And Rex  _always_  shares the gossip."

"You mean you destroy him at sabacc and bet GAR rumors against Temple rumors?"

Ahsoka looked the picture of perfect innocence and Jedi serenity. "I don't know what you're talking about. He says it's his duty to share information with his Commander. Usually. But he's been very tight lipped recently. Anything I should know?"

"No..."

"You know you can't lie to me, Skyguy."

"There is absolutely nothing going on with Obi-Wan, my young Padawan." 

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, not at all placated by Anakin's overly formal response. "If you say so, my Master. If you say so."

 

* * *

 

The first time it happened, Obi-Wan almost didn't notice. He was heading towards his quarters, pretty much holding himself up through sheer willpower after a week-long campaign. Good thing he was the only Jedi involved, or it would have been painfully obvious that he had been using the Force to keep himself going with no sleep or food, and he would have gotten a stern talking to. Mace in particular hated it when he did that, and always threatened to have him sent to medical and handcuffed to a bed.

He passed Trapper in an empty corridor and gave him a distracted nod.

And then the strangest thing happened. He could swear he had heard the other man say "goodnight, vod", which was absolutely ridiculous. 

He must have misheard. When he turned with the intention to make sure of that, Trapper snapped to attention and asked "yes,  _General_?" in the most perfectly polite tone. Obi-Wan let it go. Probably Trapper was just as tired as he was, and going on autopilot.

But it kept happening.

One evening, he was sitting with Waxer and Boil in the near empty cafeteria after the evening meal. After Ryloth, they had asked if he could help them send out a communication to Numa’s remaining family to check on the child. They hadn’t wanted to disturb him, but there were no protocol droids at hand to translate, and their General was fluent in Ryl. It had become a habit, during their rare downtimes, and Obi-Wan was starting to teach them Ryl so they could talk to Numa the next time they visited. They had even talked of moving to Ryloth after the war, joked around as if that time was close at hand, and Obi-Wan's heart had grown two sizes in his chest. He liked those quiet times filled with hope and learning. He did miss teaching.

So he was uncharacteristically relaxed by the time they said their goodbyes, and did not react when Waxer said “thanks, rid’vod”. Boil elbowed him in the ribs - pointless, since they were both still in armour, and making a clacking sound that reverberated in the empty space, right before dragging him away with a flurry of furious whispering and swearing.

He just stared after them, puzzled, and thought that maybe he needed sleep. Cody was always yelling at him that caff was not a valid substitute, after all.

The strangeness didn’t end there, though. Obi-Wan also kept finding pieces of armor in his quarters. They all fit him, which meant they were not standard parts, either. Someone was violating a staggering number of GAR regulations and defacing government property - and yes, the painted markings were technically against regs too, but no one was stupid enough to try and stop a Mandalorian army from decorating their armor - to... get him a gift?

A gift. Of course! He should have thought of it before.

Mandalorian weddings could be as simple as two people exchanging vows, without even witnesses. This didn’t mean that extended families didn’t usually participate. And one definitely married into a family, or a clan.

Obi-Wan liked to think that he and Cody had been more discreet than Anakin and Senator Amidala. Officially, only four people knew. Five, because Rex always knew. Fives, because he too always knew. And then it was downhill from there. The vode had a gossip network more efficient than the actual GAR intelligence, and there was no keeping secrets, not when they were routinely exchanged for contraband moonshine or lost at sabacc.

It only got weirder from there.

Quinlan commed him from whichever Outer Rim hellhole he was currently in just to yell "congratulations" and hang up among explosion noises. 

On a joint mission with the 327th, Obi-Wan caught Commander Bly telling Cody he was a lucky bastard, and Cody just snickered and asked his brother if he was “feeling blue”, double meaning dripping from his words. They both snapped to attention when they saw him and he pretended not to have heard.

Bail send out two old-fashioned Alderaanian style handwritten invitations to dinner, one to Anakin and Padmé and one to Obi-Wan and Cody. Seeing Anakin’s panicked face almost distracted Obi-Wan from his own worry. Besides, Bail was such an excellent cook, Cody would enjoy that. Cody did enjoy that – too much even. Him and Bail were having an excellent time exchanging “Obi-Wan did  _what_ ” stories and eyerolls.

Satine sent him a box of his favourite sweets. There was no note, so he could pretend that was just a nice gesture with no relation at all to certain upcoming events. Until a slightly flustered Cody commed him to say that he'd just received a packet of rare Mandalorian  _hetikleyc_ spices from the Duchess herself, and that he didn't quite know how to respond.

At that point, he was just waiting for Yoda to mention that he wanted a wedding invitation. Nothing could surprise him anymore. 

When he did let himself wonder, however, it was not worry he felt the most. It was comfort in knowing that the people he trusted – the people he loved – would not turn their backs on him for his transgressions. He was not the Jedi he should be, but with that blasted war chipping away at them, who was? He had always enjoyed debating the finer points of the Code and picking at philosophies like the Living Force or Unifying Force, but the bone deep doubt was new and, if Obi-Wan was being honest, terrifying. He had been ready to accept that he was an aberration, that he himself could not live up to certain ideals, but that those ideals were still good. If those ideals were not something to aspire to, though, the very terrain underneath his feet shifted.

Or maybe that wasn’t the terrain shifting, but simply the  _Negotiator_  entering hyperspace. Maybe the universe would not move on its axis just because Obi-Wan, Sith slayer, Jedi Master, Member of the Council, Master to the Chosen One and High General of the 3rd Systems Army was having doubts. After all, what was one man?

His feet brought him straight to Cody’s quarters without conscious thought. He stopped in front of the door for a good long moment. There was his future husband in there. The man he loved and never wanted to be parted from.

The door opened with a familiar hiss, and suddenly Cody was right there, looking softer than he had any right to, wearing sweatpants and a rumpled shirt, barefoot and ready for bed.

“Are you going to sand out there all night or are you going to come in?” he rumbled.

“How did you know I was here?”

“The Force told me,” Cody deadpanned.

“That’s not how the...” Obi-Wan squinted at his Commander, “You’re making fun of me.”

“You really need to sleep. Come on, for once we have a whole sleep cycle before we exit hyperspace,” Cody led him in with a hand on his back.

Obi-Wan couldn’t argue with that. They both needed the rest. He undressed quietly while Cody ran through data on the system they would be attacking next, occasionally mumbling some information out loud to remember it better.

He rummaged for Cody’s spare shirt in his trunk, smiling quietly to himself. The look Cody always had at Obi-Wan wearing his clothes was priceless. Especially at Obi-Wan swimming in a too-large sleep shirt and nothing else.

Cody's face did a lot of things in rapid sequence, then settled into a slightly incredulous smile. The smile that said “I can’t believe I got this lucky”, and he patted the empty space beside him on the bunk.

“Did I make things worse for you?” Obi-Wan asked softly as he was settling in, surprising even himself. He hadn’t meant for his worry to come out like that.

“Worse?”

“Aren’t you worried about people... more people finding out? I never asked you. Is this making your life more difficult? Having to hide, and...”

“You worry more than I do,  _cyare_.”

“But you do worry.”

“Of course. I would be a fool not to,” Cody tightened his hold on Obi-Wan and hooked his chin on his shoulder so that their cheeks were touching, their breaths mingling as they spoke. “This could destroy our careers. And likely my life.”

Obi-Wan made a sound of distress grabbed Cody’s hand.

“But it’s mine to risk. For this thing only, it’s mine.”

Obi-Wan wanted to say that, should it come to that, he would trade his life for Cody’s a thousand times over. That he would never allow anything to happen to him because of them. But he knew he could not promise that, and he would not lie to Cody. Not for the first time, he felt too small and helpless in the enormity of that conflict, under the shadow of the Dark Side. What good was a General if he could not even protect his men from their own side?

“I trust our people, Obi-Wan, and so should you. Rex, Anakin, the Senator... they would never betray us. They would protect us.”

“ _Love is the best of shields_ ,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Mh?”

“A saying I picked up in the Unknown Regions a long time ago. Never much believed in it, before.”

“I like that. It’s a very Mando thing to say, for a Jetii.”

“ _Ne’johaa_ _,_ ” Obi-Wan huffed, drawing out the last syllable neatly, showing off his crisp, precise pronunciation. 

“ _You_ shut up,” Cody laughed into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck, then kissed the soft skin there.

* * *

"You look happy," Mace commented, sounding surprised. To be fair, the past few years hadn't been kind to either of them, and feeling such warmth in the Force was uncommon.

Before he could stop himself, Obi-Wan groaned.

"What's the problem?"

"Apologies, Mace. It's just that people have been making comments for a while and it’s weird. I haven’t the faintest idea of why that is happening.”

Mace levelled him an unimpressed look. “You know I was Qui-Gon's friend for many years even before I was yours. I am not as unaware of people not following the Code to the letter as everyone seems to think."

Obi-Wan stiffened. Mace was his friend, true. But he was also on the Council, they both were. “What are you implying?”

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, my friend,” Mace gave him a sideways glance and folded his hands into the sleeves of his robe, “But know that I won’t help you when Master Yoda whacks you in the shins with his stick. I have a feeling you might deserve it.”

* * *

   


When Obi-Wan finally decided to ask about what all the strange greetings and armour pieces meant, he thought it prudent to do so outside of his own unit, so he went to Rex.

In retrospect, it might not have been a good idea.

"You're one of us now," Rex grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "They've been calling you  _vod_ or  _rid'vod_  for a while. You've just always been either too tired or too polite to call anyone out, haven’t you?"

Obi-Wan blanched. "As in brother-in-law?"

"We both know you understand Mando'a perfectly, Kenobi."

"Just humour me. I am having trouble processing. I thought you meant it as a joke, when you mentioned it last time.”

"No, dear brother-in-law, we are dead serious. Storms, it sounds clunky in Basic!"

“But why does everyone know?” Obi-Wan asked with rising despair.

Rex raised one eyebrow. “You two showed up together at 79's looking like you’d just swallowed a star, you were so bright. Cody kept touching his left hand and didn’t take his gloves off all evening. Generally speaking, we don’t just take after Jango’s good looks, you know. Observational skills and all that.”

Obi-Wan put his head in his hands. “I need to go apologize to Anakin. I am far worse than he ever was.”

Rex just laughed at him.

   


* * *

There was a knock on the door just as Obi-Wan was finishing packing up.

“Door’s open,” he called, feeling Ahsoka’s presence.

She strode in and stood in front of him, arms crossed, looking as thunderous as Anakin ever had at her age. 

"Naboo must be a very dangerous place if they are sending two Jedi Knights there," she commented drily, "And their Padawan isn't allowed to follow them. I wonder what perils await you in Varykino."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess you know too, then?"

"Padmé told me."

"That lying, double-crossing...  _Senator_!" Obi-Wan sputtered.

"Hey, you can't insult Skyguy's wife like that!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Ah, of course, you know about them too. Is there anyone who doesn't?"

"Master Yoda?" She offered tentatively.

"He saw them passionately make out on Geonosis."

"But maybe he doesn't know they're  _married_. I'm sure plenty of sentients feel exceedingly grateful after a daring Jedi rescue," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Obi-Wan pulled a face.

"Please, don't."

She huffed, still smiling. "Fine, fine, Master. She invited me, by the way. No take backs now, Senator’s orders and you know we uphold the will of the Senate."

She made to leave, but turned back at the last moment and threw her arms around Obi-Wan. It took him a moment to reciprocate the hug, and yet another moment for his brain to catch up. Before he could start protesting, Ahsoka disentangled herself and gave him a jaunty wave, then sauntered off.

What had his life come to?

He didn’t have time to start worrying  _again_ , though, because he was meeting with Padmé in a few minutes to go over the paperwork.

“Of course there’s kriffing paperwork even to get married,” Cody had said with a twitch in his eye reminiscent of long nights spent straightening up poorly thought-out battle plans or redoing reports.

“The Republic is big place, love, we can’t all just say our vows and assume the rest of the clan or unit knows.”

“I swear if you give me the “bureaucracy is the backbone of the Republic” lecture again, I will divorce you. And take custody of the 212th.”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as he made his way to Padmé’s apartment. He found it unexpectedly crowded. Cody was already there, looking completely at ease on the plush sofa, and so were Anakin, Rex, Threepio and Artoo. 

“Not that I’m not pleased to see you all, but why the big gathering?” Obi-Wan asked, bending down to kiss Cody’s cheek. A secret thrill ran through him at the casual, semi-public gesture he was allowing himself.

“I’m Cody’s witness,” Rex said.

“And I’m yours,” Anakin followed up.

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow as he neatly folded his outer robe on the back of the sofa and sat down beside Cody. “I don’t remember being involved in this decision.” 

Anakin managed to convey a shrug, despite his supine position, head in Padmé’s lap. “Oh, you weren’t. But you need one according to Republic law.”

That seemed to be Threepio's cue. “Sub-section B of Article 500-374 regarding the contract of marriage between two or more sentients, with variations granted for local customs and law...”

Artoo beeped impatiently at him, wobbling in place. At times it was uncanny how much the little astromech resembled Anakin in mannerisms and attitude.

“Oh, yes, I apologise, sirs. Ma'am,” he bowed to the assembled group, “In layman’s terms, this means that for the marriage to be valid each contracting party needs a signature from a witness. The witnesses need to be Republic citizens with valid IDs.”

“Which is why,” Padmé cut in smoothly, straightening up but without taking her hand out of Anakin’s hair, “I have taken the liberty of creating some for those of you who don’t have one.”

Rex was impressed. “Did you forge us papers, Senator?”

“Not forged exactly,” she smiled innocently, “More like moved the process along. You are bound to get full citizenship, sooner or later. And this isn’t technically illegal, I checked. I have the authority to issue IDs and these would not be fake identities. It is actually you.”

“I was born out of Republic space and got my documents later too,” Anakin offered with a small smile. He never volunteered any information about his past, but was trying to make the conversation feel more normal. Knowing what he did about Anakin’s past, it didn’t help Obi-Wan much, but Rex and Cody seemed to relax a fraction.

“How will you do it? Isn’t there supposed to be a DNA test as proof of identity?” Rex put aside delicate china cup he was drinking from and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “As much as I love my brothers, I don’t think we can all share one ID. Wouldn't be practical.”

Threepio intervened again, somehow sounding smug, even though Anakin was sure he had not programmed that setting into him. “Comma X42 states that in case of impossibility of taking or preserving genetic samples it is acceptable to use retinal or fingerprint scans for those of species compatible with such scans.”

For a moment Padmé’s grin was more wolf than dove. “I’ve been studying law since I was six. All the obscure knowledge and underused regulations I was forced to memorise had to pay off at some point. And it turns out, fingerprints in humans are not replicable. Yours should be different too.”

While she explained some more details about printing the identichips, Obi-Wan looked at her. Whatever she might have told them, what she was doing was still outside the law, strictly speaking, and she was putting herself and her own career at risk. Gratitude sprang up in him, and admiration for the grace with which she had extended a helping hand to two people she had no duty to, no bond.

_Love is the best of shields._

And he knew then that he would fight to protect her as much as he would fight for Anakin. For once, he did not think of attachments or fears, but only of the brilliant woman who was in front of him.

“So,” Padmé asked Cody, datapad in hand, “What surname should I put?”

Cody looked to Obi-Wan. “In some systems it’s traditional for one partner to take the other’s surname when they marry. Is that correct?”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “It is."

“Would you allow me to take your name, then?”

It took him just half a second too long to get his too-dry mouth to work, but no one commented. “What is mine is yours.”

Cody put a hand at the back of Obi-Wan's neck and leaned his forehead against his. “And what’s mine is yours,” he responded.

“Cody Kenobi,” Obi-Wan breathed out in a shaky, incredulous voice.

“It’s got a ring to it,” Cody laughed, trying to pretend his own eyes weren’t wet with unshed tears.

Wanting to give the two a moment, Padmé turned to the other Clone. “And you, Rex? What shall I put as surname?”

“Captain.”

Looking up at him upside down from Padmé’s lap, Anakin snickered: “Are you serious?”

“I’m practical.”

They couldn’t argue with that, and there were far stranger things in the galaxy.

A moment later, Padmé was printing out the two mostly legal identichips and handing them out with a gesture that tried for casual and fell just a few klicks short.

“How does it feel to be a person, brother?” Rex asked with a sharp grin, and Cody shook his head. 

In the background, the synth leather of Anakin’s glove creaked as he clenched his fist, a spike of rage like a flash in the Force. Padmé’s smaller hands covered his and she frowned, remembering a small boy in a junk shop. “We’ll fix this, I promise.”

* * *

On the landing platform, two ships were ready for departure and the small wedding party was almost ready to go.

Ahsoka saw Rex casually standing there and glared at him. "Traitor."

He gave her a wide-eyed stare that failed to look innocent. "Me?"

"You knew!"

"Knew what, Commander?"

"About the wedding!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm here on a protection detail to Senator Amidala, I wasn’t briefed about any other mission," he said, completely straight faced despite the fact that he had a suit bag with his dress greys cleaned and ironed in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

Ahsoka made a noise of frustration and threw her hands up.

Rex's expression softened. It was easy to forget that underneath the competence and courage worthy of a true soldier, Ahsoka was still so young.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble, young'un."

"A lot of the brothers knew, though," she protested.

"Because I know how to handle things with the vode. I wasn't sure if any other Jedi should even know. Besides Skywalker, who apparently walked in on Kenobi proposing or something like that. I haven't been able to get the whole story."

"He  _what_?" Ahsoka squeaked, not knowing whether to be embarrassed for her Masters or just laugh until her sides gave out.

Rex gave her a knowing smile. "I know, I wish I'd been there too."

“Hello everyone!” Anakin cheered, walking in just short of being late with a pleased grin that made it clear exactly what had kept him. “As a security measure, we’ll be splitting up. Apparently the war hasn’t stopped for us.”

“Rude!” Ahsoka yelled.

“Exactly, Snips. But,” he sobered up, “As grim as it is, we have to consider worst case scenario, and we can’t risk having this many commanders on one craft.”

Obi-Wan looked around contemplatively. “We’re only missing Yularen and then we’d have the whole head of the GAR.”

Horrified, Anakin turned towards his friend. “You didn’t invite him, right?”

“I didn’t invite anyone, Anakin, you and Padmé did everything.”

Anakin squinted at him. “I don’t understand if you’re being disappointed or grateful.”

“Now, now, no fighting today,” said Padmé coming in between them, and then turning towards Obi-Wan and Cody. “I have an offer. You’re getting the kids,” she gestured towards Rex and Ahsoka, “On the way there, and we take them on the way back. Deal?”

“Hey!” Rex and Ahsoka cut in, outraged.

Rex glared at Cody. “I’m older than you!”

With the automation that spoke of a long-rehashed fight, Cody replied, all serious: “I was out of the tube first.”

“But I was decanted first.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look. “Still you sure you want to marry into this family?” Anakin stage-whispered, earning himself a pair of twin glares.

“I survived raising you. How bad can this be?”

* * *

Naboo truly was beautiful, Obi-Wan had to admit, despite the lingering memories the planet held for him. It helped that they were all guests in Padmé’s lakeside house, where each window opened on a different, lovely view, and that no one was shooting at them. It was novel.

It was almost too quiet. Before he could start pacing again, or go find Cody to let off some steam – the bed in their room alone was worth the trip – he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

It was an uncharacteristically quiet Anakin. Not – it wasn’t that he wasn’t talking, but how he felt in the Force. Anakin was never this quiet, not even when he sat down pretending to meditate to make him happy or avoid his lectures. There was so much Obi-Wan had gotten wrong, wasn’t it?

The smile on Anakin’s lips was uncertain as he held out a small parcel with both hands, overly formal. 

“There isn’t much that I can give you. This is from Padmé. Here on Naboo it is traditional for families to provide wedding clothes and... well, we didn’t follow that tradition, her family...” he winced, “They don’t even know we are married. And you... didn’t know either. I know things between us haven’t always been easy, but I want you to be happy.”

Anakin took a deep breath before continuing. “The Order has always been more your family than mine, but I hope, someday, they will be okay with this too. For now, I am proud to stand in as your family,” he nodded towards the small package, “Please accept this gift as a symbol... oh, kriff, I forgot the formula Padmé told me! Just open it, Obi-Wan.”

Curious, Obi-Wan opened the packet. It contained a single white lace trimming of exquisite quality. Despite the elaborate design, it felt smooth on his hands.

“It’s not full ceremonial clothes, but...” Anakin shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

“Anakin...” he did not – could not say anything quite as meaningful as that gift or Anakin’s heartfelt speech. He found he could say nothing at all. This whole getting choked up by emotions was getting old really fast, he thought, annoyed at himself.

And then he just stepped forward and hugged Anakin.

* * *

For the ceremony, they had even managed to get Cody out of armour, which was no mean feat, and into his high uniform.  

Obi-Wan had renounced his Jedi robes just as reluctantly, though the fight had been only with himself. He had worn nothing but that for most of his life, but he couldn't face getting married in it. In a surprising turn of events, he was the one wearing the most armour – all the pieces that the 212th had gifted him over the past few months. He wore those over a cream coloured suit, with Padmé’s trims of lace tied like a cravat.

Once they were dressed, they took a moment to breathe.

While looking at their reflections in the mirror, Obi-Wan leaned in against Cody's side. Cody kissed his temple, right where the first grey hair had appeared not long ago.

"These clothes feel like I'm in disguise, and I don't want to be. Not today. But I can't face breaking the code of my Order wearing..."

"Hey," Cody said softly, "I love you just as much in uniform as out of it. I know I am marrying a Jedi, just as you know you're marrying a soldier, a Clone. What we wear won't change this. As long as you remember that..." 

Sometimes Cody seemed to push that, as if he wanted to be sure Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. As if Obi-Wan could have somehow failed to notice the millions of people wearing his future husband's face.

Cody turned to look him in the eye. "We both know this. We know we can't come first for each other, not yet. And we know we will have to hide and lie. But some things are worth it."

Obi-Wan knew his voice would sound choked off with emotion, so he just grabbed Cody's face in his hands and kissed him for all he was worth. One hand made its way to Cody's hair, while the other remained to cradle his face, thumb slowly caressing his cheekbone.

One of the best discoveries at the start of their relationship had been how absolutely wrecked Cody looked with his hair sticking out in all directions. It was short and thick, usually neatly combed and pressed down by so much time in the helmet. But if one managed to mess it up, it would not go back down willingly. And Obi-Wan had managed plenty of times.

But Cody wasn’t willing to let him have that. “Stop it. We need to look presentable.”

“Do we?”

Cody grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room and into the garden.

The witnesses were ready and so was Padmé. To one side, Ahsoka and the droids were waiting for them and taking holos. Time slowed down like it sometimes did during battles. Obi-Wan could measure every breath and every heartbeat while the world moved as if was underwater – the only real and solid thing was Cody’s hand in his.

They broke apart in front of Padmé, who was wearing one of her formal gowns, but bare faced and grinning happily at them.

“My little brother, being married by a former Queen,” Rex commented, making a show of drying inexistent tears from the corners of his eyes.

Artoo kicked him in the shins, causing Ahsoka to start giggling.

Cody rolled his eyes, but felt Obi-Wan marginally relax beside him. Well, at least the tension was broken.

Padmé cleared her throat and commenced the ceremony. She called on both of them, asked the witnesses for confirmation that they knew them and knew of no impediments to the marriage. She shot Anakin a tiny smile when she noticed how he was blinking to hold back tears, and then went on to ask for the spouses’ vows.

Turning around to look at Obi-Wan, Cody started. "We both own nothing but our names, and that you have shared already, but everything else I will share too. I promise to always protect you and keep you safe, even when you're being a stubborn ass about it. To fight your enemies and aid your friends,” his tone went softer to match his eyes, “To always be by your side, wherever the Force might send you, in wartime or peace, and to love you always.”

Feeling himself blush and not caring for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan smiled at Cody, then took a deep breath.

He could do this. The words he knew, had found them with Rex's help and learned them easily. Though Cody teased him for his upper-class Keldabe accent, he was always pleased to get to fulfill the  _Resol’nare_  and speak the language with him. 

Another steadying breath and then he let go of all tension. 

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde."

Then he repeated in Basic. "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors. Or you can help with my next Padawan,” he added with a wry smile.

Then he continued, more serious, making a promise he did not yet know how to fulfill. “You told me once not to say anything I would not be able to stand by in the light of day. Before you, I never thought I could make such promises, but I tell you this now: I will love you for as long as I draw breath, and my love shall be your shield. I will always stand with you, whatever you will face.  _N_ _i_ _kar'tayli_ _gar_ _darasuum_.”

Their hands had joined without conscious thought, and they now leaned against each other, foreheads touching.

With a suspiciously chocked up voice, Padmé pronounced them married.

"If I had tear ducts, I would be crying," Threepio said, and for once not even Artoo had it in him to disagree. Even the most cynical bucket of bolts would have seen how happy these silly organics were, and how rare and precious that was in the midst of a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resol'nare are basically Mandalorian commandments. [Wookiepedia page here](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resol%27nare). Kenobi having a posh accent when speaking Mando'a comes from the fact that I assumed he learned it from Satine, though I did not fact check that. Cody would have learned Mando'a from either one of the trainers on Kamino or from brothers who learned from Jango himself, so they'd sound very different and I just think that's very neat because gffa languages, accents and culture are super interesting to me.  
> Also, I fucking love the Mando wedding vows and will smuggle them into every single fic I will write until the day I die. 
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Deleted/alternative scene:**  
> 
> “On Naboo the person of lower rank takes the other’s surname.” 
> 
> Rex turned towards Anakin. “Shouldn’t we be calling you General Naberrie, then?” 
> 
> “I’m keeping my mother’s name. There are other Naberries around, but just one Skywalker. For now.” 
> 
> “We’ll work on that after the war is over,” Padmé said, leaning into him, a rose blush high on her cheeks. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Do you want more ridiculousness about people finding out about this relationship? Have some [here](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com/post/182635954588/codywan-7-with-the-vode-jedi-and-all-of) from a tumblr ask ft. Ventress.


End file.
